1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to valves. More specifically, the present invention relates to a temperature actuated valve that automatically opens in response to freezing temperatures, thereby enabling flow to continue through the valve, and that automatically closes when the temperature rises above freezing.
2. Background Information
Damage often occurs to water pipes and faucets that are externally exposed to freezing conditions due to the expansion of water when it freezes. The most common solution is to open the faucet sufficiently enough to allow a slow dripping of the water. This flowing of water is typically warm enough to prevent freezing of the piping upstream of the faucet. The warmer water usually comes from buried pipes at a temperature above freezing at a rate faster than it can be frozen. However, faucet dripping is not always feasible, as no one may be available to open the faucet, the faucet may be forgotten, or the cold weather may be unexpected. Further, this dripping can be wasteful of water in that the faucets often drip longer than is necessary.
As a solution to this concern of frozen pipes and faucets, a multitude of alternatives have been proposed that automatically allow the faucet to drip when freezing conditions are encountered. Typically, these alternatives include a thermally active element utilized in opening and closing various types of valves. Examples of thermally active elements include (1) a combination of materials having differing coefficients of thermal expansion arranged such that one moves in relation to another with a change in temperature, (2) a liquid that condenses at a specific temperature, or (3) a wax that changes phases at a known temperature with a corresponding change in volume. Valves containing such thermal elements are constructed so that movement of the thermal elements enables movement of a plug, thereby opening the faucet and allowing water to drip.
However, many times a hose or other accessory may be attached to the end of the faucet. This accessory may already contain fluid in it that has frozen, causing the outlet of the faucet to be blocked. Accordingly, there is a need for a valve having a secondary means of permitting flow there through in the event that the primary means, e.g., the faucet outlet, is prevented from allowing flow there through.